TMM Nightmare!
by Spiritcharm
Summary: Ever wounder what the TMM characters nightmares are? Well in this fic we will find out and some of their nightmares are really creepy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to TMM Nightmare! Here we are going to find out what the TMM characters are most afraid of. Our first victim is the hot, sexy, alien Kish/ Kishu/ Dren, whatever you call him. Anyway enjoy the fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew. **

**Kish**

* * *

A shower was turned off and the bathroom door opened. Steam came flooding out of the bathroom. Kish the strong, sexy alien came out of the bathroom shirtless. Kish has just got out of the shower and was getting ready for bed. He had dark green pants on, and that is all he had on.

He walked over to the green bed and laid down. He stared up at his 20, Ichigo pictures that were stabile to the ceiling.

"Aw, neko-chan you are the most adorable, cat girl I have ever seen!" he said to the pictures, of Ichigo. He took a red picture-frame with an, Ichigo's picture in it from a small nightstand next to his bed. He started making out with it.

Tart walked into, Kish's bedroom when, Kish is right in the middle of his make out with the picture frame. Tart just so happened to have a camera with him. Tart quietly took pictures, of Kish making out with the picture frame.

_This is for the internet, hehehehe. _Thought, Tart as he quietly walked out of, Kish's bedroom.

Kish didn't notice that, Tart was in the room. When he was done he put the picture frame back on the nightstand. He tuned over on his back and sighed.

"Why do you keep rejecting my love, Ichigo? I can make you so much happier then that disgusting human you call your true love." he growled. He couldn't comprehend why, Ichigo would chose a human over him? What was so great about him anyway?

"I don't understand you, neko-chan. Why do like him?" he asked the, Ichigo picture and clapped his hands. The lights then turned off and he fell asleep.

**Kish's dream world. **

"Where am I?" he asked himself. Kish was in flower meadow. Kish walked around through the different color flowers. He bend down and picked a red rose. He thought about giving the red rose to his, Ichigo.

"Ichigo would love this." He said to himself.

"Your still thinking about that little slut!" yelled an angry male voice. Kish looked around wondering where that voice came from. And also angry that someone dared call his, Ichigo a "slut"!

Just then, Masaya's head replaced the rose. Masaya was glaring at, Kish. Kish had shocked expression on his face.

"Your supposed to love me! Not that slut, me, me, me, I'm am your honey buns!" he yelled. Kish glared at Masaya.

"Don't ever call, Ichigo a slut!" he yelled as he threw the now Masaya flower on the ground. He then jumped up and down on.

"Die, die, die, die, die!" he yelled as he crushed the rose. He got of the rose and, Masaya's head wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?" Kish asked himself.

"I'm right here." said, Masaya. Kish looked down and gasped. Masaya's head is now attached to Kish's chest.

"Get the fuck off me!" he yelled as he trying to rip, Masaya's head off of his chest. But no luck, Masaya's head was still attached to his chest.

"Is that anyway to treat your future husband ?!" yelled, Masaya. Kish went wide eyed. What the heck was he talking about?

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked, Kish very confused. Masaya, just smiled at him.

"Don't you remember, honey? We're going to get married!" he said very excited. Kish's eye's went even wider.

"What!" he yelled.

"Well we're going to get married after, Pai changes you gender." He said smiling.

"What?!" yelled, Kish. Kish was then knocked out.

When, Kish awoke he found himself in a hospital room. Kish sat up. He felt a little dizzy and weird. He then remembered about what happen earlier. He quickly touched his chest, hopping that Masaya's head wasn't there. Much to his relief that Masaya's head wasn't there anymore. But what he did felt was soft and squishy. He looked down and gasped. There on his chest are two melon sized breast. Kish's male body was no more. Now he has the body of a female woman.

Kish felt like he/she was having a heart attack. Kish screamed a girl like scream. Masaya and Pai rushed into the room.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" said Masaya to Kish. Kish punched Masaya and knocked him out. Kish then tackled, Pai. "Why did you do this to me?! Why did you turn me into a woman?!" he yelled at Pai.

* * *

**Out side Kish's nightmare. **

Pai went into Kish's room. Pai was very angry, because it was 5:00 am and Kish was screaming. Pai glared at the screaming, Kish. He took his pillow and waked him about ten times.

"Stop screaming you moron! It's 5:00 am, shut up!" yelled Pai. Kish awoke and blink a couple of times. He looked down and saw his muscular, flat chest.

"I'm not a woman!" he yelled with glee and hugged, Pai. Pai felt uncomfortable with, Kish hugging him. He looked over at, Kish's bed and saw a dark spot on his green bed.

"Ew, get off of me!" he yelled pushing, Kish away from him.

Tart then came into the room and saw the dark spot on Kish's bed. "Kish you still wet bed." Said, Tart, he then fell on the ground laughing.

* * *

Okay we now know, Kish is scared of, please review. **Next nightmare victim is Deep Blue! And I'm not saying anyone is gay. It is just a nightmare.  
**


	2. Deep Blue

Hello people of the world! Okay this chapter is about the great, powerful and evil, Deep Blue's nightmare. I wonder what his nightmare is. Of course I know, because I'm the one who writing this thing. Anyway enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do own Tokyo mew mew, Barney, Dora the Explorer, Care Bears or my little pony. **

* * *

**Deep Blue.**

* * *

At a dark and ominous castle lived, Deep Blue. Deep Blue enjoyed the dark and terrifying things that would make a normal person pee their pants. Deep Blue wasn't afraid of anything or so he thought.

One night, Deep Blue was getting ready for bed. He took off his long coat, revealing his pale, muscular chest. He then got into his black bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Deep Blue's nightmare.**

Deep Blue found himself in a pink field. Everything was pink, the grass was pink and the sky was pink. Deep Blue felt disgusted. This place was hideous. He took out his sword and he held it high above his head. He then hit the ground with sword and made a small gash in the ground.

Deep Blue looked puzzled. "That should have destroyed this hideous, pink field." He said.

An army of bunnies came out of the small gash. The bunnies were all different colors. There were pink ones, yellow ones, blue ones, orange ones and vomit colored ones . They surrounded, Deep Blue. They all smiled at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Welcome to the land of pink fluffy buns. Ruled by, king Barney. We are the rainbow bunnies of happiness and song!" said the rainbow bunnies of happiness and song.

Deep Blue felt like he was going to vomit. These things are the most annoying, ugly creatures he has ever seen. He took his sword and slashed it throw all of them. But it didn't kill them, it just made more of them.

"What tha." He said. Why weren't these things dead? How did they multiple themselves? The rainbow bunnies gave him evil smile.

"You can't kill us, we will just multiple our selves. You have been a very naughty little boy." A rainbow bunny said.

"I'm 20." He said.

"Whatever, king Barney will not be pleased with you." Said the rainbow bunnies. "He will have to punish you."

"Whatever, I am the most powerful being in the galaxy. I'm not afraid of some dumb king." Said, Deep Blue not afraid of the bunnies threat.

"You don't call someone dumb! That is mean!" yelled the rainbow bunnies. Deep Blue was then knocked out.

When he awoke he found himself in a pink room with yellow smiley faces everywhere. He was strapped to a table. There was only one door and no windows.

"Where am? I what the fu-." Said, Deep Blue but before he could finished his sentence, someone shoved a soap bar in his mouth.

"You can't say bad words it's mean." Said, Dora the Explorer. Deep Blue glared at Dora.

"Okay we're going to make you one of us." She said. "And how we're going to do that is we're going to sing!"

The door opened and out came Care Bears.

"Come on everyone lets sing for, Deep Blue!" Said Dora.

_If your happy and you know it clap your hands. _

_If your happy and you know it clap your hands._

_If your happy and you know it, then your face will surly show it, _

_If your happy and you know it, clap your hands _

They sang if your happy and you know it for 4 hours. Deep Blue couldn't teleport or do anything to get out. This was pure torture!

"He still isn't nice." Said Dora. "Lets try singing it's a small world." They sang it's a small world song for 5 hours. Deep Blue would rather shoot himself then listen to it any longer.

But that's not even the worst of it. They also sang the theme song from My Little Pony and other very annoying songs for many hours.

When, Deep Blue finally got that soap bar out of his mouth, he screamed. "Shoot me now! I rather die then listen to another song!" he yelled.

"He is still not nice." Said Dora. "Perhaps, king Barney should sing his special song for him. "Just then a purple dinosaur comes in.

"King Barney!" said Dora. "I thought you were at the local preschool reading to the children."

"Well I came here to sing to, Deep Blue." Said, Barney. Barney starts singing.

_I love you._

_You love me._

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big hug._

"Stop!" Yelled, Deep Blue. He couldn't take it anymore! He screamed a bloody cry. Then a pink light engulfed him. When the pink light was gone; Deep Blue the evil, 20 year old, sorcerer was no more. Instead he was now the small, happy, hyper, 3 year old. He had on blue shorts and a pink shirt that had a picture of, Barney on it. It also said "I love, Barney".

"I love, Barney." Said, Deep Blue.

* * *

**Outside of, Deep Blue's strange nightmare.**

Deep Blue was screaming like hell. All of the soldiers rushed in to see what was going on.

"Sir what's wrong?" asked one of the soldiers, who was standing over, Deep Blue. Deep Blue punched him. He awoke and calmed down.

"It was just a nightmare." He said. He stood up and everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Uh, sir your sort of wet." Said one of the soldiers.

"Huh?" said, Deep Blue. He looked down and his shorts were wet.

* * *

**Okay that was weird but funny. Omg Deep Blue loves Barney. Baney wants to take over world! With 3 year olds! XD. Please R&R. **


	3. Keiichiro

**Hi, hi everyone. THANK YOU FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS! Thank you soooo much! I love you! For the nightmare victim I'm going with, Keiichiro. Because Mew Toffee suggested him. Anyway enjoy insane randomness, that my insane mind cooked up. Oh by the way, I'm also in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM. **

**Keiichiro!**

* * *

It was another normal night at the café. All the café's slaves went home and the downstairs of the pink café was empty. Upstairs however two males were getting ready for bed.

The kind, gentleman Keiichiro was washing his face. And the jerk, but sadly hot, Ryou was taking his shirt off. Revealing his sexy chest.

"Well I'm going to bed, Keiichiro. Goodnight." Said Ryou walking into his room. Keiichiro looked up.

"Okay goodnight, Ryou." He said and went back to washing his face. After he was done he went into his room and closed the door. He then unbuttons his white shirt. Revealing his nice looking and strong chest.

In, Ryou's room. Ryou was polishing his blue bowling ball. When he was done, he anciently dropped it on his foot. He howled in pain.

In the other room. Keiichiro was wearing black pajamas. He was listing to his ipod at that moment so he did not hear, Ryou's screams.

When the song was over, Keiichiro took off his ipod headphones. Ryou then came into the room. Keiichiro turned around and face an angry, Ryou.

"Is there something wrong, Ryou?" asked, Keiichiro. Ryou had a look on his face that said, you-got-to-be-kidding.

"You got to be kidding, you didn't hear that?" asked, Ryou.

"Hear what?" asked, Keiichiro. Not understanding what, Ryou was talking about. Ryou shook his head.

"Never mind." He said in a huff and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A little later. **

Keiichiro was getting into his white bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. Drifting off into his nightmare.

* * *

**Keiichiro's nightmare! **

Keiichiro awoke to find himself in the café's kitchen. He must have fallen asleep. Then, Lettuce came into the room.

"Uh, Akasaka-san how is, Ryou-san's birthday cake coming along." asked, Lettuce. Keiichiro had a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about, Lettuce-san? Ryou-san's birthday is not for another 4 months." He said.

"Uh?" said, Lettuce. Just then, Charm came rushing into the room. (A/N: Charm is me the authoress.)

"Hobo monkey is coming, the hobo monkey is coming!" yelled, Charm.

"Hobo monkey?" said both Keiichiro and Lettuce quite confused.

"Ryou is coming." Said, Charm. She then ran out of the room. Just then the oven bell dinged and the oven door fell off. And a huge 5 foot cake came flying out of the oven and landing safely on the counter. Keiichiro's eyes widen in surprise. The fact that a cake just flew out of the oven and was already decorated was unexpected.

The cake had red and black frosting on it. Human heads were carved on the bottom layer. There were small figurines of robots and cavemen fighting on it. It was a very creepy looking cake.

"How did that happen?" He asked. Very confused .

"It looks…perfect!" cried, Lettuce as she ran over to the cake. She then started kissing the cake. Keiichiro found this to be very weird.

"Uh, Lettuce-san why are kissing the cake." He asked. He was very puzzled. Lettuce ignored him and continued to make out with the cake.

"I love you cake. Your so hot." said, Lettuce seductively. Keiichiro felt very uncomfortable. Just then, Charm came into the room.

"Okay we have few minutes because, Ryou was just attacked by giant two headed roach-dogs." She said. Charm then stopped and stared at Lettuce. "And why is, Lettuce-chan making out with the cake? Is today make out with cake day?" She asked, Keiichiro. Keiichiro had no answer for Lettuce's strange behavior towards cake.

"Lettuce stop kissing the cake, we're eating it!" yelled Charm. Lettuce stopped kissing the cake. Surprisingly she didn't have cake on her face.

"Now lets go. Keiichiro you're carrying the cake." Said Charm. Her and Lettuce left the room. Keiichiro carried the cake. He then placed it on one of the tables.

_Everyone is acting so weird to day._ Said Keiichiro, mentally.

"Everyone hide, the jerk is coming!" yelled, Charm. Everyone quickly found a hiding place. Everyone hid behind the pillars and the lights went off. Ryou then opened the café's front door and went inside.

"Stupid roach-dogs." He said angrily. He then noticed it was dark. "Uh why is it dark in here? Are the toilet monsters back for revenge?" Ryou asked himself. The lights then turned back on. Everyone jumped out of their hiding place and yelled surprise. Ryou was so surprise that he punched, Mint. Who was right in front of him. Everyone had an look on their faces that said, why-did-you-hit-Mint? Well everyone except the authoress.

"She surprised me. I thought she was the evil toilet monster." Said, Ryou. Keiichiro looked at him, very confused.

_What evil toilet monster and what's a roach-dog?_ asked, Keiichiro mentally.

"Okay everyone let us have cake!" said Charm. Everyone then went over to the cake and started cutting the cake. Then phone rang.

"I'll get that." Said Keiichiro heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay but hurry back." Yelled Charm as she a took a big bite out of her piece of cake. Keiichiro went into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello." Said Keiichiro.

"_Get out of there why you still can!" _Said a creepy voice.

"Who is this?"

"_Their going eat you, dude!" _

"Who is this? What are you talking about?"

"_Be afraid the great cake king!" _

"What cake king?" Asked, Keiichiro, very confused. They were then disconnected. Keiichiro put the phone back and returned back to the party. Only to see that everyone was on the ground…dead.

Keiichiro felt like he was having a heart attack. Everyone had just die! But how? He fell to his knees and thought hard how this could happen.

"Eat Keiichiro." A voice whispered. Keiichiro looked up and saw a horrifying sight! It was, Ryou and he is a green zombie! The rest of thenm stood up and they were all zombies.

"Oh my god zombies!" Keiichiro screamed.

"MWWHAHAHA! I will have my revenge on you, Keiichiro, with my zombie army!" yelled an unknown voice. Keiichiro looked around trying to find where that voice was coming from. Then he found the owner of that voice…it was the cake. The cake is alive! Keiichrio eyes widen in shock. He was dumfounded.

"Hello, Keiichrio remember me?" the talking cake thing asked. Keiichrio just shook his head, no. He was to astonished to speak. "Oh of course you don't, I'm that insignificant to you!" it yelled.

"Well since you don't remember me, I guess I have to tell you everything. I am called the cake king. I am one of your specially made cakes. You created me and betrayed me! You sent to my doom. You were going let, Mint eat me! Luckily I was revived; as for your friends I contain poison that they gladly ate. That kills them, then turns them into zombies. And now they're under my control! Now you'll find out what it like to be eaten! Go zombies, eat him!" yell the cake thing.

The zombies the attacked, Keiichrio! Keiichrio dogged their attack and ran to lab door. Which was locked and the zombies were coming! Keiichrio quickly ran into the kitchen hoping to find something he can use defend himself. But sadly everything that was originally in the kitchen was gone! He has nothing to defend himself with! The zombies came into the room and cornered him. The zombies attacked one by one and one by one, Keiichrio kicked them. And sent them flying to the wall! Our brave Keiichrio was doing a good job about keeping the zombies from eating him.

* * *

**Outside of Keiichrio's strange nightmare. **

Keiichrio was screaming. Ryou stomped into his room and shouted.

"What's is it? It's 2:00 in the morning!" yelled Ryou coming into, Keiichrio's room. A chair was thrown at, Ryou. It hit him in the head. He fell to the ground and he then got back up.

"Ow, Keiichrio why the hell did you throw a chair at!?" yelled, Ryou in anger. Keiichrio was sleep walking and he was trying protect him self against the cake king.

"I won't let you eat me! Your not going to eat me!" he yelled and tackled, Ryou. Keiichrio was now on top of, Ryou. Keiichrio took his pillow and healed it high above his head.

"Die cake king, die!" he yelled as he his pillow and whammed it in, Ryou's face.

"Keiichrio get off of me!" yelled Ryou through the pillow. Keiichrio then woke up. He took the pillow off of, Ryou's face. Keiichrio's face had a huge smile on it.

"Ryou your not a zombie!" Keiichrio yelled as he lean down and hugged Ryou.

Ryou felt something warm and wet spreading on his stomach. Ryou's eyes went wide. "Ew Keiichrio get off of me! Your peeing on me!" He yelled as he pushed, Keiichrio off of him.

* * *

**Wow that was long. Remember kids, cake can turn you into zombies. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you.**


	4. Mint

**Charm: Hello people of the world except for hobos and people that can't afford computers. Okay in this nightmare chapter we have a special guest. Please welcome Mr. Hobo! **

**Mr. Hobo comes into the room eating chicken wings. **

**Charm: Mr. Hobo loves eating chicken wings and lives in the dumpster near my house.Now I guess your wondering why I have a hobo here. Well Mr. Hobo and Mint are dating!**

**Mint: We are not dating! **

**Charm: Yes you are. **

**Mint: No we're not!**

**Charm: Yes you are. **

**Mint: NO, NO, NO, NO!**

**Charm: YES, YES, YES! **

**Mint: NO WE ARE NOT! NEVER IN MY LIFE AM I GOING TO DATE A HOBO! **

**Hobo: Aw, Sweetie your hurting my feelings. You know we belong together. **

**Charm: Aw poor hobo. Mint give him a hug. **

**Mint: No never! Get away from me you freaks! **

**Mint ran out of the room followed by her hobo boyfriend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or Mint. **

**Charm: Enjoy! Oh and there is cussing in this chapter and I'm going to be in this chapter. **

** Mint**

* * *

It was another night at, Mint's huge house. Mint the lazy, good for nothing, snob was wearing a fancy, blue silk nightgown. Mint walked over to her huge blue silk bed and lied down. She was troubled, for the past two weeks she has been having this feeling that there was someone following her. She just shook it off and went to sleep. Unknown to her while she slept someone outside was trying to break in!

* * *

** Mint's nightmare. **

Mint was walking down an abandon street. The street looked ominous. The stores' windows were either boarded or broken. It gave you a creepy feeling. She had this weird feeling that she was being watched and that something bad was about to happen. Her face had a puzzled expression.

"Wait a minute how did I get here? I was in my bed and now I'm here." Said, Mint. This was weird how in the world did she get here? She stopped and looked around. There was a loud clank sound coming from an alley, on the right.

Mint looked at the alley where the clanking sound was coming from. There was nothing there but a dumpster. Mint felt very nervous. She wanted to leave. She heard the clank sound again. It was coming from the dumpster.

Mint was backing up, away from the alley. She had no desire to look into the dumpster to find out what was causing the noise. She then backed up into someone and two arms wrapped themselves around her. She squeaked in fright. This felt like she was in a horror movie. Her body tensed up.

"Hello my sweetie." Said a male voice. Mint turned around to face him. She gasped. The guy that was holding her was an ugly, hobo! He had a filthy brown beard that had barbecue sauce all over it. His face was covered in dirt and grime. His hair was brown a filthy and he is wearing a cooking pot on his head. He was wearing a dirty gray sack for a shirt and brown pants and he used a rope as a belt. He had a foul odder that made Mint want to throw up. Mint glared at the smelly hobo.

"Get away from me!" she yelled and pulled her self out of his arms. He had a hurt expression on his face.

"Why?" he asked her in a sad voice.

"Why? You're a smelly hobo and if you ever wrap your arms around me again I'll call the police!" she yelled, threatening him.

"But honey I'm your boyfriend remember?" he asked her as he walked closer and closer to her. Mint had a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? I would never ever date a hobo!" she yelled. The hobo was trying to comprehend what she was talking about. After a few seconds of thinking he came to a conclusion.

"Oh now I understand…you want to marry me!" he exclaimed happily. Mint's mouth dropped. How in the world did he come up with that? He must be more of moron then she thought.

"What!? I don't want to marry you! I rather die then marry you! You stupid, ugly hobo!" she yelled and ran down the street. Trying to get away from the hobo who was running after her.

After a while of running she stopped and rest. A thick fog surrounded her. She was lost. She has no cell phone, she is being hunted down by a hobo, now she is lost and in her nightgown.

"Can things get any worse!?" she yelled at the sky. As if on cue a car was coming towards her and ran over her foot. She cried in pain and cursed every cures word known to man. Can things get any worse and the answer is yes. After, Mint stopped cursing she finally calmed.

"At least things can't get any worse." She said.

"Sweetie!" yelled a male voice. She turn her head dreading who it was. It was the hobo, he was running towards her with a box of Apple Jacks in his hand. Mint took off running and close behind was the hobo. She was running through the thick fog. She couldn't see the hobo anymore but she knew he was behind her. She then slipped on some mud and fell face first. **Splat! **Mint was covered in mud. She got up and spit out the mud. She waved her hands in disgust.

"The mud is in my mouth, the mud is in my mouth!" she cried spitting out the mud. "Ick, ew, ew, grosses. I hate this!" she cried. She looked down and saw a bunch of worms crawling towards her. She screamed and ran into the fog.

**Bang**, she ran into something. She open her eyes and saw the Café Mew Mew front door. She had a huge smile on her face. She felt so relief. She yanked open the door and ran inside. When she got in, she was very confused. The café looked like the inside of a church. It looked like someone was going to have a wedding here. There were beautiful blue roses, candles everywhere and all the tables were gone. There was two large groups of chairs on the left and right side of the café. On the left side sat her family and friends But on the right side sat a bunch of hobos and rats. A blue carpet stretched to where Mint was standing to an alter. The other mews were standing at the alter wearing long, blue, dresses.

Mint looked confused. "What's going on?" she asked everyone.

"We're here for a wedding na no da!" exclaimed, Pudding.

"Who's wedding?" asked, Mint. A mysterious parson went behind her.

"Yours of course." Said a female voice. Mint gasped and looked behind her and saw the girl who hates her guts.

"Charm!" yelled Mint. Charm had a huge, evil smile on her face that gave Mint a bad feeling.

"Oh look it's your fiancé." Said, Charm.

"What!?" Yelled Mint turning around and gasped. It was the hobo! He was standing at the alter still in his hobo cloths.

"Oh and nice outfit, Mint. It really suits you." She said. Mint looked down and gasped. She was wearing a dirty sack!

"What, why am I wearing a sack?!" she yelled at, Charm. Charm just took her hand and dragged her to the alter.

This was unbelievable! Her friends and family are going to allow this hobo to marry her! "You guys are just going to let this hobo marry me!?" she yelled at the other mews. They smile and nodded.

"There is no way I'm marring a hobo!" she yelled and stormed off the alter.

"Grab her!" yelled, Charm. Ryou jumped out of his seat and tackled her to the ground. He then dragged her back to the alter and hand cuffed her to the hobo. Mint then started crying. This isn't fair! She shouldn't have to be married to a stupid hobo!

Just then, Charm appeared in front of, Mint and hobo. She was wearing preachers clothing.

"Friends and family we gather here today to-." Said, Charm but got interrupted.

"What the heck are you doing you idiot!?" yelled, Mint glaring at, Charm.

"I'm the preacher, I'm doing the ceremony… thing." Said, Charm.

"Your not a preacher you moron! Now get these damn handcuffs off me!" yelled, Mint.

"You do not cuss in a church and defiantly don't cuss in front of small children! What is wrong with!?" yelled, Charm ointing at, Pudding and some other small children on chairs.

"What is wrong with you stupid, ugly, moron! This isn't a church it's the café!" yelled, Mint.

"Shut up! Hobo you may kiss the snob!" yelled, Charm. The hobo then pressed his mouth to her's. He gave her a long deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to explore.

* * *

**Outside Mint's nightmare. **

Mint was screaming like hell. Two hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Mint, Mint honey wake up! It's just a nightmare." Said a male voice. Mint opened her eyes and gasped. It was the hobo!

"Mint are you okay?" asked the hobo. Mint kicked him in the stomach and screamed. The hobo fell to the ground. She quickly went through her nightstand and took out a spray-bottle of pepper-spray. The hobo got up and, Mint sprayed pepper-spray in his eyes.

The hobo screamed in pain and he grabbed, Mint's hand. He was running all over the room screaming and dragging, Mint. He then jumped through a window taking, Mint with him. Luckily for them they fell into a tree. The hobo was on top of, Mint.

"Sweetie why are you wet?" asked the hobo.

* * *

**Charm: Okay how was that? **

**Mint: I HATE YOU!!**

**Hobo: I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU! ( Hobo hugs Mint. Mint is trying to escape.)**

**Charm: I hope you enjoyed and I'm not a priest. Please R&R. Oh and who agrees with me that Mint and the hobo belong together. Bye bye. **


	5. Tart

**Charm: Hello everyone that can read English! All right this nightmare victim is…Tart!**

**Tart: Oh great. **

**Charm: What's wrong Taru-Taru? **

**Tart: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Charm: Oh that's right only your girlfriend Pudding can call you that. **

**Tart: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! **

**Charm: She is just a girl. **

**Tart: That's right not a girlfriend. **

**Charm: Just a girl you want to marry that's it. **

**Tart: I DON'T WANT TO MARRY PUDDING! **

**Charm: Then she's your girlfriend. **

**Tart turns red in frustration. **

**Tart: NO!**

**Charm: But she's** **your** **friend and she's a girl, isn't she?**

**Tart: Shut up. **

**Charm: I will if you do the disclaimer. **

**Tart: Fine**! **Spiritcharm doesn't own TMM**! **There are happy now? **

**Charm: I'll be happy when I get 1,000 dollars.** **Then I will be happy. **

* * *

**Tart! **

* * *

Tart walked into his room. He had a short sleeve, red, shirt on and blue, shorts. He plopped down on his red bed and stared up at the ceiling. Thinking about a certain yellow mew. Pudding, she always acts like they are best friends even through he acts like he can't stand her. He really actually likes her. But will never admit it. She is so nice to him, so much nicer then that ugly, stupid, old, hag. He glared at the ceiling remembering that she called him a 'midget'.

"I am not a midget! I'm not that short!" he growled. He hated being mocked about his height. He was always the shortest one in the group, always! If only he was taller, he would get the respect he deserved. He would call that old hag Ichigo a midget. He smiled at that thought of being taller then her and looking down at her. But sadly he hasn't even grown an inch since they came to earth. At least he couldn't get any smaller. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tart's Nightmare. **

Tart woke up in his bed but something was different. Everything…was bigger then him. He had shrunk to the size of a small doll. "Oh. My. God. How did this happen?! I wanted to be bigger not smaller!" he yelled. "Maybe Pai can fix this." He said and flew towards the door and faced the person he hated so very much.

"Old hag!" yelled Tart. He was only a few inches from her giant, brown, eyeball.

"Midget!" she said in surprise to see Tart extremely tiny. He glared at her growling.

"I'm not a midget you old, ugly, stupid, hag!" he screamed in anger. Ichigo glared at him.

"I'm not a hag you stupid, midget!" She yelled as she took her hand and slapped him. Sending him flying towards a wall. He slammed into the wall hard. He fell to the ground and Ichigo walked towards, him with an evil smile on her face. He looked up to see that she had a flyswatter. She was about to hit him with, it but Tart quickly dogged it. He flew out of the room and down the hall. Being chased by an evil, cat girl with a fly swatter. He quickly flew into a room and pushed a red button, causing the door to close. Ichigo jumped trying to get through the door before it closed. Luckily for Tart the door closed quickly and Ichigo went faced first, slamming into the hard, metal door. She made a huge dent on it.

"Ow that hurt." Ichigo whined, rubbing her face.

Tart snickered. "Heh stupid, hag."

"Don't call my kitty, cat a hag." Said an evil voice from behind. Tart turned around to face.

"Kish!" yelled Tart. Kish had an evil smile on his face, that gave Tart a bad feeling.

"What are you doing in my room, midget?" he asked. Tart glared at him.

"Don't call me a midget!" Tart yelled, really sick of being called a midget.

"Why not you are midget, midget?" asked Kish. "Runt, do remember when you dyed all my cloths pink?" Tart nodded, ignoring for this moment that he called him a runt. He didn't like how Kish was looking at.

"Also do remember when you sold all my boxers on Ebay?" asked Kish getting closer to Tart. Tart nodded. Kish grabbed him. "Here is something I call revenge!" He laughed evilly as he took the poor, little, alien boy to his desk. He pined him down while he took out a small box, out of his desk.

"Let me go! Let me go! What are you going to do!?" Tart yelled, as he squirming under Kish's huge hand.

"Oh you'll see," said Kish. He took out a small doll's dress. It was pink, with red ribbons on it and it looked like the right size for Tart. He also took out a little, dolls, blond, wig and a pink, bonnet. At this size it will fit Tart perfectly. Kish then forced the pink, frilly, dress on to Tart.

Tart screamed and squirmed trying to escape. He couldn't teleport out there. Kish then put the wig and stupid looking bonnet on him.

"There," said Kish smiling, he soon burst into laughter. Tart looked like a complete idiot and felt like one too. Tart face was as red as Ichigo's hair. Tart wanted to disappear right now. Kish got a camera and started taking pictures. "Haha this is for the internet."

Tart threw the stupid, bonnet on the ground. "Give me that camera!" he yelled as he chased Kish around the room.

"No, I'm going to email this to all my friends and tell them to email it to their friends. Soon everyone in the world will see you in a stupid dress." Said Kish, laughing evilly. Kish ran into another room, as Tart chased after him.

"Where am I?" Tart asked himself. He found himself in abandon spaceship. It had machine parts floating around and it gave you a creepy feeling. He wandered around. He felt like he was being watched.

"Tart, oh, Tart. Hey midget." A creepy voice said, coming from behind Tart. Tart turned around about to yell 'I'm not a midget' but instead he gasped. There in the doorway is the most ugliest, horrifying, creature, you have ever seen. It was Ichigo well not quite. Left side of Ichigo's skin was green and her noise was huge and her teeth were green. Her hair was looked like it hasn't been washed in years. Tart felt like he was about to puke.

"Oh my god, I thought you couldn't get any uglier before. But I was wrong!" he yelled, covering his eyes.

"I'm not that ugly! Die midget, die midget, die!" she yelled as the flyswatter of death appeared. Tart few out of there as fast as he could, being pursued by an evil cat girl with a flyswatter of death.

* * *

**Outside of Tart's nightmare.**

Tart was screaming like there was no tomorrow. An angry, tired, Pai entered the room. Pai grabbed a pillow and started hitting Tart with it.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's 1:00 clock in the morning SHUT UP!" he yelled. Tart jumped and tackled Pai . He then started trying to pull Pai's head off.

"Die you ugly, freak, die!" Tart yelled pulling Pai's hair out.

"Get off of me!" yelled Pai, pushing Tart off of him. "Tart wake up!"

Tart awoke to see an angry, Pai glaring at him. "Pai!" he yelled. "W-where's the old hag?"

"Shut up and go to sleep!" he yelled and hit him head. He got up and walked away. Leaving Tart in the dark.

* * *

**Charm: how was that? Please review.**

**Ichigo: Why did you make me ugly?!**

**Charm: Don't blame me for whatever happens in Tart's mind. Bye bye. I'm going to do Pai next!**


	6. Pai

Charm: "Hello to anyone reading this. I know, I know it's been awhile since I've updated. But I have a good excuse, I had writers block." (Gets down on her knees) "Cures you writers block and stupid computer that keeps crashing! Anyway, thanks for the reviews to all except for one. But I will get to that later, after I introduce you to my lovely guests. Please welcome, Jazz aka Ryou's Worst Nightmare and Misheru, aka MyChemicalRomanceOtaku."

(Steam floods the room and Misheru and Jazz appear out of thin air.) (Audience claps)

Charm: "Okay for this nightmare Jazz and Misheru will play a small part. Why, because they asked and they are both Pai fangirls."

Pai: (Sigh) "Why do they need to be here?"

Charm: "I already said why. What, you don't want them here? But Pai you have to be good to your fans. Besides you now have fangirls so you don't have to be envious of Kish anymore."

Pai: "I wasn't envious of Kish to begin with."

Charm: "Sure your not envious and I'm the queen of Mars. You may say that Pai, but I know deep down inside of you. Your twisting with envy."

Pai: "I'm not twisting with envy."

Charm: "Sure your not. Anyway I would like to clear this up. You people do know that this is a nightmare fic, right? And in nightmares bad things happened to you, that's obvious. So bad things will happened to the characters and I am meaning all of them, except for Masha. I'm not doing, Masha. But I may change my mind, I'm always changing my mind. So DON'T bark at me for what happens to your favorite! I'm looking at you, Mint the anonymous reviewer! I can write whatever I want, that's called free will. Look it up. And for anyone that is thinking about yelling at me for what I do to Minto and call me a jerk. I have this to say to you, I will hate Minto and if your going to yell at me because I don't think the way you do. Then you're a jerk. And if any of you people yell at people for saying their opinion and yell at them for not liking a character you like and calling them a jerk for that, will rote in hell. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I DO STUFF IN MY FICS THEN DON'T READ IT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, Jazz or Misheru. **

Pai was in his room typing on his high tech alien computer in the dark. The only light in the room was the light that illuminated from the computer screen. The metal door from across the room opened and revealed a young, teen male named Kish. Kish sighed and walked into the room. "Your still on the computer?" he asked him

"Yes Kish, I am still on the computer," said Pai. "And no, I am not getting off it just so you can look at porn and pictures of Ichigo on the internet."

"No that's not what I came here for," said Kish.

"Then why are you here?" he asked. "Oh let me guess, you want something don't you?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you a favor," Kish said. Pai turned around in his computer chair and stared at him.

"I'm listening." he said. Kish took a deep breath.

"Can you please put on pink tutu and let me take pictures of you?" Kish asked.

"What?!" Pai yelled, he wasn't expecting that.

"Please I beg of you, the girl who bought half of my boxers on Ebay will only give them back to me if I give her a picture of you kissing Mint in a pink tutu," said Kish.

"What!?" Pai yelled again.

"Please Pai, I want my boxers back. These new boxers I bought are uncomfortable. I want my old boxers back. I'll be your best friend if you do," Kish begged as he got on his knees.

"Get out," said Pai. He grabbed Kish by his shirt collar and dragged him to the door.

"Please, please, please, Pai, I want my old underwear back," Kish begged.

"I don't see why you want them back. They smelt horrible, because you barely washed them," said Pai. Pai was actually thankful to whoever got rid of Kish's smelly boxers, because now he could breath. Tart walked down the hall and was in ear shot distends from where Kish and Pai were at.

"Please Pai. Grr, when I find out who sold all my boxers on Ebay I am going strangle them," said Kish. Tart heard that, he was only 3 feet away from the room where Pai and Kish were at. A look of fear passed over his face. Tart turned around and ran away.

"Please, Pai. I will never ask another favor from you again," said Kish.

"Oh really? That's what you said the last time and the time before that, and time before that, and the time before that," said Pai as he pushed Kish through the doorway.

"Please Pai, my underwear is very important to me." He pleaded, making fake tears.

"You have sentimental value to your underwear?" Pai asked, not believing him at all.

"Yes," said Kish.

Pai laid his hand on a red button that was by the door. "Good bye, Kish," he said, then pressed the button and the automatically doors closed. He then locked the door and walked back to his computer. Kish kicked the wall. He had hoped that the fake tear thing would have worked. He let out a sigh and walked to his room.

Pai sighed tiredly, can Kish get anymore annoying? He walked over to large wooden book case, he took out a blue book and something fell off the bookshelf. Pai looked and saw that it was a comic book. He picked it up. The title of the comic was, 'The Attack of the Brain Eating Aliens.' It must be one of Kish's or Tart's comics. Pai always wonder what was so interesting about these comics. Pai walked back to his chair and skimmed the first 3 pages. "It seems like an interesting read," he said. He shrugged and said. "Why not." He then began reading the comic.

**20 Minutes Later. **

Pai had his eyes glued to the comic book. He couldn't put it down. It was so interesting and entertaining. He was in a middle of a love scene with the main character, Zoen and the beautiful, intelligent, Mai. What was wired about this comic is that the male character, Zoen the captain looked a lot like Kish, minus the alien ears. The female character Mai, the scientist looks a lot like Lettuce and the cook, Anu looks a lot like Pai and the doctor, Vick who looks a lot like Tart. That's very weird.

Their space ship was being attacked by hideous aliens. The aliens had green skin with purple dots and had 3, tiny red eyes. They had 5 legs that looked like the legs of a bird and 5 noodle like arms. They had no hair and no mouth. They did have a giant tub growing out of their head. These aliens used the tub thing to suck people's brains out.

Pai yawned and fell back in his chair. He was tired but he didn't want to stop reading. This comic is so addictive. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. A loud bang was heard from outside Pai's door. Pai rolled his eyes. _What did they brake this t_ime? Pai asked himself as he got up and opened the door. "What the hell!?" Pai yelled. There was a giant hole in the floor. "What did those idiots do!?" Pai yelled. His face turned bright red with anger as he walked down the halls. Unaware that he was actually asleep and dreaming this whole thing up.

All of the halls in the ship had holes in them. _How the hell did they but holes in my ship? My ship! When I find those two idiots I'm going to kill them!_ Thought Pai as he walked down the almost destroyed halls. Two arms came out of a door that was behind the unsuspecting Pai. The arms grabbed him by his shirt and before he could react the two arms pulled him into the door. When he got into the room he saw that the two arms belonged to two human, teenage girls. One of the girls had long, straight blond hair and light blue eyes. The other one had long, black hair and dark purple eyes.

"Who-." said Pai but was interrupted by the black haired girl's hand placed over his mouth.

"Shss." she said as she placed her finger to her lips. "You have to be quite Pai-kun. You don't want _them_ to find us, do you?" she asked him in a whisper. Pai pulled her hand away.

"Who are you two and what the hell happened to my ship?" he asked. The two girls made shuss sound before they spoke.

"What do you mean who are we? You know who we are, Pai-kun. Don't you?" The blond girl asked in low voice.

"How could I know you when I have never met you until now?" he asked her. "And stop calling me Pai-kun."

"I think he has amnesia," the black haired girl whispered to the other girl.

"I do not have amnesia," Pai protested.

The girls turned their attention back to Pai. "My name is Misheru," said the black haired girl. "And this is Jazz," she pointed at the blond. "And your Pai," she pointed at him. He didn't look amused.

"I know who I am! Why are you in my ship?" Pai asked. This was staring to get on his nerves. Both the girls shussed him.

"Keep it down Pai-kun and we're part of the crew remember?" said Jazz.

"Oh really? Well I don't remember letting you on my ship," he said not believing them at all.

"Pai-kun it would be really cool if you were the captain of this ship but sadly your not." Misheru informed him.

"Oh really, then who is the captain of this ship?" he asked, he started to get tired of this game.

"Kish," both Jazz and Misheru informed him at the same time. Pai then immediately started laughing. Both Jazz and Misheru looked at each other then back at Pai. Both wondering what was so funny.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh yes captain Kish, oh I forgot. Tell me, what role does Tart play?" he asked, he found this to be so ridiculous that it was funny. Oh yes captain Kish, the guy who doesn't take things seriously, stalks an earth girl, and doesn't take responsibly, is the leader of this ship.

"Tart is the ship's doctor." said Jazz. Pai laughed even harder. Tart a doctor? Tart gets squeamish when he sees an organ. Pai seriously doubts that Tart could ever be a doctor.

"You have to be quiet, Pai-kun." said Misheru.

"Oh and what am I?" he asked them.

"You're the cook," said Misheru. Pai stopped laughing. He is a cook! He can't even cook.

"Okay that's enough of this nonsense. Now what is really going on?" He asked them.

"We are being under attack by brain sucking aliens," both the girls said at the same time.

"I said that's enough nonsense now tell me what's really going on." Said Pai. "There is no such thing as a brain sucking alien." As soon as he said that the door was ripped open by ugly aliens that looked exactly like the ones in the comic book. The girls both summoned their weapons which really weren't weapons at all. Jazz had a giant yellow soup bar and Misheru had giant tub of toothpaste. Jazz threw her soup bar and Misheru was blasting the creature with toothpaste, and that was actually killing it!

Misheru quickly grabbed him and pushed him through a small door that was a shaft. Pai fell a few feet and landed on the hard cold ground. "Ow," he said and slowly got up.

"We really need to put something there," said a male voice that sounded a lot like Kish. It was Kish. Pai looked up to see Kish dressed like him.

"What are you doing in my cloths?!" he yelled. Kish looked puzzled.

"Your cloths? These are my cloths Pai. Those are your cloths," he said and pointed at what Pai was wearing. Pai looked down at he was wearing, he looked surprised. He had on greasy white sleeveless shirt that had ketchup and mustered stains. He also wore black sweatpants that haven't been washed in months. He also lost his pale skin color that was replaced with peach colored skin. He also lost his alien ears that were replaced with human ones. He also was fat, very fat the size of pregnant woman and smelt very, very foul.

Kish waved his hand the way you do when something stinks. "Ew, Pai when was the last time you took shower?" he asked with his hand over his noise. Pai gave Kish a death glare and tackled him. Because Pai was so fat the he almost flatten Kish.

"What hell did you do to me you ass hole?!" Pai yelled, thinking that whatever had happened to him was because of Kish.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Kish yelled and tried to get out from under Pai. Pai was really, really heavy. Lettuce then came into the room and gasped.

"Pai, get off of Kishy-kun right now!" Lettuce yelled and tried to pull Pai off of him.

"Kishy-kun?" said Pai as Lettuce pulled him off of Kish. She the held Kish's face in her hands.

"Oh, Kishy-kun are you okay?" she asked him in a concern tone of voice. Kish blinked and smiled at her.

"Letti-chan," said Kish.

"Oh thank goodness your alright! I was so worried about you!" she cried, like he just came back from a war. She had tears of joy in her eyes. Pai just stared at them, confused.

_Kishy-kun? Letti-chan? What the heck is going on?_ Pai thought.

"Your so cute when your worried," said Kish as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh Kishy-kun," said Lettuce.

"Hello," said Pai, he was getting tired of being ignored and watching this. Lettuce turned around to face Pai.

"Oh, hi Pai. When did you get here?" Lettuce asked, it seems that she forgot that Pai existed for a moment. Pai just looked at her for awhile.

"When did I get here, I've been here all this time," he said. "And why are you calling Kish Kishy-kun?"

"Oh, I didn't notice you. It's because Kishy and I are dating." She exclaimed happily. Pai's mouth dropped. Kish and Lettuce are dating?! It's the end of the world! Pai doesn't like this, Pai dose not like this at all. He had secret fondness of Lettuce. Deep inside of Pai he was twisting with envy. Kish kissed Lettuce on the lips. Pai then finally snapped.

"Get away from Lettuce!" Pai yelled and pulled Lettuce off of Kish. Both Kish and Lettuce had an expression that said what-the-hell-are-you-doing.

"What is your problem?!" both Kish and Lettuce yelled.

"Lettuce, why would you want to be with an idiot like Kish?" Pai asked.

"Hey!" Yelled Kish, he was insulted.

"Kishy-kun is not an idiot! He is the smartest person in the whole galaxy. Unlike you," Lettuce informed him. Pai couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah what she said," said Kish, smirking.

"What are you talking about? I'm way more intelligent then Kish," said Pai.

"Oh really, then what's 2 + 2'?" she asked him.

"That's easy, it's 4," said Pai.

"Wrong!" said Lettuce.

"What!?" said Pai. He is sure it is 4, in fact it is 4.

"It's 5," said Kish.

"Oh, your right Kishy-kun!" Lettuce squeaked like a fangirl. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Pai was shocked, that's not right!

The door swung open and thousands of brain sucking aliens rushed in. There were at least a hundred or I'm over exaggerating. One the biggest alien body slammed Kish into a wall. One of the other aliens grabbed Lettuce with it's slimy noodle arm. Lettuce screamed in terror as the alien prepared to suck Lettuce's brain out. "No!" Pai yelled as he ran towards the alien that had Lettuce in it's grasp about attempt to save her. But it was to late the alien had already sucked Lettuce through it's slimy tub.

**Outside of Pai's Nightmare. **

Pai's head quickly shot up out of a salad bowl. He had a confused expression on his face. He found himself in a room that he has never been in before. The walls of the room were covered with ebony currents and the only light in the room was the dim light from the romantic candles. The candles were set on a wooden table that had three salad bowls on it. It looked a lot like a privet room in a restaurant.

He looked down at what he was wearing, he looked even more puzzled. He was wearing a nice tuxedo. This was so confusing and wired. "How did I get here?" he asked himself. The polished wooden door from a crossed the room opened and Kish walked in with a smirk on his face. "Kish what is going on, where am I and why am I in a tuxedo?"

"Well since you refused to wear a tutu and kiss Mint I tried to make another deal with her, but she then sold my underwear to another girl. So the other girl, Charm and I talked and we made a deal. The deal was that you'll escort her friends around the city and show them a good time. Basically it's a date. But first you'll have dinner with them in restaurant which is where we are now." Said Kish. Pai glared at him and started growling.

"Kish I am not, I repeat not going to escort anyone around for you. Especially for you!" he said, he did not want to do any favors for Kish especially because he's Kish. Kish has never done anything for him so why should he do anything for Kish?

Kish sighed heavily. "What can I do to make you do this one little favor for me?" Kish asked. Pai smiled.

"Hmm, well my room needs cleaning." said Pai with a smirk on his face.

"Done," said Kish.

"And the spaceships down stairs bathroom needs cleaning," said Pai his smirk grew bigger.

"What?! Ew no!" Kish yelled. The spaceships down stairs bathroom has been used _a lot_ and hasn't been cleaned in who knows how long. So it's pretty much a breeding ground for any kind of disgusting thing that will make you throw up at the sight of it. The last thing that Kish would be looking forward to is cleaning the bathroom.

"Well then I'm not doing it. In fact I wont do any favors for you ever," said Pai. Kish gulped, he needed Pai. Who else will do favors for him?

"F-fine," Kish chocked out. Pai smiled.

"And you must wait on me hand and foot like butler for 2 weeks," he said smiling, he was loving this, every minute of it.

"What, no way!" Kish yelled, no way in hell was he going to be Pai's butler.

"Then I won't do it and in fact I wont do anything for you ever again," he threaten.

Kish let a sigh. "Fine," he mumbled, he knew he was going to regret this. Pai's smile grew bigger until it looked unnatural. Kish was scared of Pai's creepy, unnatural smile. "Then who will I be escorting?" he asked. The last thing he wanted to do tonight is escort two human girls but it will all be wroth it to have Kish as a butler.

The polished door opened and two girls who are the girls Pai is suppose to escort walked into the room. Pai's eyes widen in surprise and shock. One of the girls had long, straight blond hair and light blue eyes. She was a young teen and she wore a long white dress. The other girl had long, wavy, black hair and dark purple eyes. She was also a teen and she wore a long, black and purple dress. The two teens looked exactly like the two girls from his dream! _Oh my gosh_! Pai thought.

"Hi, Pai-kun, I'm Jazz and this Misheru," said the blond. Pai started to twitch.

"Well see ya," said Kish as he walked out of the room. Pai got up to try to stop Kish from leaving. Pai quickly ran after him, unaware that he had a wet crouch.

**Next up is….Zakuro.**


	7. Zakuro

_Hello I'm back! I know it's been months since I've updated. But I have a good reason…I am extremely lazy. Anyway I'm back from my break and in this chapter there will be more horror then humor. Be warn this chapter will scare you! It scarred Jazz, it will scare you. _

_Enjoy_!

**Started April 1, 2009 and was finished in, May 18, 2009. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, Barbie, nor Zakuro. **

* * *

At a large million dollar mansion lived a famous model named, Zakuro Fujiwara. A fancy, black limousine drove along the stone driveway towards the large mansion. It stopped at the mansion's entrance; the limousine driver got out of the vehicle and opened the door. He bowed his head as a young, purple haired woman stepped out of the limo. It was none other then, Zakuro. She looked weary and she seemed to have a headache. The driver noticed this. "Is there something wrong, Miss. Fujiwara?" he asked.

"No, I'm just tired," she muttered as she headed up the stairs.

"Good night, Miss. Fujiwara," he said as he closed the limousine door.

"You too," she said as she hurried up to the big, polished wooden door. When she opened the door she was immediately greeted by her maids.

"Good evening, Miss. Fujiwara," said all 10 maids as they bowed.

"Good evening," she murmured as she walked in.

"Is there something the matter, Miss. Fujiwara? Is there anything we could do for you?" one of the maids asked. Zakuro shook her head and walked up the stairs.

After at least 25 minutes of stairs climbing, Zakuro finally made it to the floor that her bedroom was on. She then muttered, "Why the hell didn't I get an elevator installed?" She was very cranky and irritated. She had to deal with those freaks again and by freaks she means those three over obsessive, Zakuro fan girls. That are so obsessive it's scary. What got her so irritated is that they emailed her at least a 200 messages in the same day, asking her if she would give them her bra. Freaks they are freaks. Not even, Mint is this obsessive. She sighed; this was just one of the many pains she has to endure for being a celebrity.

She opened one of the doors and stepped into the elegantly decorated room. She walked over to the bathroom and after 23 minutes she was finally ready for bed. She walked over to her antique bed and pulled back her silky purple sheets. She climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep.

**Zakuro's nightmare of terror! **

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she sat up. She stretched her arms above her head and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes went wide in surprise. This was not her room, this was not her house. She found herself in a small, hot pink colored room. There were posters of Barbie dolls everywhere and I mean literally everywhere. Posters covered the entire walls and even the ceiling. Barbie dolls littered the floor.

Zakuro looked horrified as she brought her knees up to her chest. It was not the fact that she was in a tiny room that could give anyone claustrophobia that frightened her. It was the dolls! Yes, Zakuro Fujiwara the famous model and mew, mew is afraid of dolls. Not just any dolls but Barbie dolls.

You are most likely wondering, how in the world could the strong Zakuro be afraid of a toy? It's because of an adult horror movie called, The Barbie Dolls from Hell that her stepfather stupidly exposed her to when she was 4 years old. The movie was not for kids but was for adults because it had blood and gore in it. In fact it belongs to the adult horror movie category. Despite that he bought the movie anyway and he thought it was a kid's movie since it had Barbie in it.

It turns out that it wasn't suitable for children, what a shocker! It was about possessed Barbie dolls that came out at night to slaughter people and took over the world. Instead of telling her that the evil Barbie dolls will not come after her, he went and sued the creators of the movie. He left a young woman to look after her and that made it even worse. Because the woman found it so very amusing to scare Zakuro to death by telling her that if she didn't do everything that she was told then the Barbie dolls will kill her. Her stepfather wasn't a very good stepfather was he? To this very day, Zakuro is scared of Barbie dolls.

"C-calmed down Zakuro, they're just dolls. They are not going to kill you," she told herself as she stared at the creepy Barbie dolls. _Get a grip, Zakuro! They are just stupid, plastic dolls! Nothing more then toys! They are not going to kill you! Stop being such an idiot! _She thought and scolded herself for being so stupid as to believe that the dolls could kill her.

She got off the bed and threw a pink shoe she found on the floor at one of the dolls. Proving to herself, that she was not afraid of these toys. The doll that got hit with a shoe had a dramatic change of expression. Before the shoe it had a smelly face on and after the shoe it had an evil I'm-going-kill face on.

Zakuro quickly ran out of the room, slammed the door, and put a random chair against the door. _That was horrifying. _She thought as she tried to make sense of what just happened. "Hello my darling. How are you this sunshine happy morning?" said a creepy high pitched female voice that doesn't sound natural at all. It sounded like some woman was on helium.

Zakuro quickly turned around and gasped. She found her self in a very old fashion kitchen with the most unnatural looking people you will most likely ever meet in your entire life. They all looked like the kinds of people you see in a fashion magazine after they did Photoshop editing. Except for the child but he still looked unnaturally creepy.

There were three people in the room besides Zakuro. There was a muscular man who looked to be about 30 years old. He had long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. His muscles were so enormous that it was a shocker that his tuxedo didn't rip. In fact he had such bulging muscles and huge body that it made his head looks very tiny. There was no way in the world that an actual living human being could ever have that kind of body.

There was a young woman who looked like she was 17 years old. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was extremely skinny to the point where it looked like she hasn't eaten in several weeks. It's a surprise that she looks like that not be dead from starvation. There was a young ten year old boy who had the world's largest, blue eyes and a huge, round, pumpkin sized head. He had a very small body. He was short, blond haired, big blue eyed chibi.

They all gave her a huge smile. Zakuro quickly grabbed a cleaver from a near by counter and glared at the three people in the room. "Who are you and what am I doing here!?" she asked, not letting her guard down.

They all laughed, they weren't fazed at all by the fact that Zakuro had a cleaver in her hand and could butcher them. Well maybe it's because if she tried then the mighty blond hulk man would kick her butt. Zakuro stared at them with confusion. Why would anyone laugh in this kind of situation? What was so amusing? "What the hell is so funny?!" she yelled.

"Oh honey, aren't you a little too old for pretending that dolls are cleavers?" she asked in that annoying high pitched voice. Zakuro looked even more muddle. She looked at the cleaver to see that it somehow magically turned into a Barbie doll. Zakuro was now more confused then ever. _How, what, why?_ She thought as she stared at the Barbie doll.

The Barbie doll smiled at her and said in a low, demonic voice, "I love you!" Its head started spin around while it laughed evilly. Just like in the movie! Zakuro screamed and threw the doll towards the kitchen window. **Crash!** The window shattered and the evil doll's laughter subsided. Zakuro's heart beat rapidly. That was weird and terrifying at the same time. The doll is evil!

"Now, now, Zakuro poo, aren't you a little too to throw your toys around?" the woman asked Zakuro. Zakuro stared at her for a long time.

"What?! D-didn't you see that thing's head spinning around and laughing like psychopathic killer!? That thing isn't a toy, it is a killer! What the hell is wrong with you?! You act as if it didn't even happen and why did you call me Zakuro poo?!" she yelled. This woman was either blind, deaf or something!

"Oh Zakey, how on this pink earth would a doll be able to spin her head around. That's just crazy talk," she said.

"B-but you saw it! It did! You two saw it didn't you?!" Zakuro asked the two males at the kitchen table. They both shook their heads. Zakuro shook her head; was she going crazy or something? Had she finally lost it? She bent her head down.

The blond woman smiled, put her hand on Zakuro's shoulder and said, "Zakuro honey, you shouldn't stress yourself out. Besides your life is so great, your beautiful, pretty, lovely, your about to become a doll, and your ruled by an evil dictator. Isn't that just wonderful?"

Zakuro's head snapped up. "What did you say?! D-did you say evil dictator?" she asked.

"Ho,ho,ho,ho, sit down Zakuro and lets have breakfast," said the blond as she sat down at the kitchen table and ignored the question. This made, Zakuro more and more irritated.

"Answer my question," Zakuro growled as her anger level risen. This woman was really trying her patients.

The skinny woman stared at her with confusion. "What question?" she asked Zakuro. Apparently she had forgotten everything that, Zakuro had asked a few moments ago.

Zakuro sighed and said, "Forget it. Just forget it." It was obvious that she was not going to get anywhere with this woman at all, so why bother.

"Okay!" the blond chirped happily. "Lets eat!" As soon as she said that, Zakuro's body automatically walked to the table against her will. _What the hell? Stop! Stop! Why can't I control my body anymore?! _Zakuro thought and sat down next to the blond, female, freak. She looked down at the objects on the plate that is supposedly food. It looked little like food. There were 2 eggs sunny side up and blueberry toast. Zakuro picked an egg and discovered that the egg is actually made out of plastic. In fact all the food is made out of plastic.

Her eyes widen as she watched the others eat the plastic food, all except the 17 year old next to her. _That's not normal. _Zakuro thought. "What are you?" Zakuro asked as her instincts screamed at her and told her to get the hell out!

"We're perfect people, we are dolls!" the little boy exclaimed. His voice sounded like the voice belonging to Mickey Mouse. Fear covered her face. After she had watched them eat plastic, she would believe anything. If Zakuro had full control over her body again, she would have ran out of here minutes ago.

"I understand if you don't want to eat. Eating only cause's problems. I mean it makes you fat, why would anyone do such a silly thing as eat anyway?" said the woman. Zakuro was dumbfounded by this. Eating is silly? Eating keeps you alive! What the hell is wrong with this woman! Was she mental or something?! "Well I have to go an exercise!" she chirped as she put on a pink hat that had a long stick glued to its top. At the end of the stick was a piece of rope that was tied around a beautiful, pink gem.

"Ooh pretty!" the woman exclaimed as she stared at the gem like how a starving dog would stare at a hot, juicy stake. "Yay, shinny, shinny, shinny!" the woman screamed as she chased after the gem. "Wee!"

Zakuro then began to hit her head against the table over and over again. As she did this, she said, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" She then gained back the control over her legs and as soon as she had complete control, she ran like the wind. She did not even care that she had a chair glued to her butt; she really desperately wanted to get away from these people!

She ran outside and gasped. It looked like Barbie land! Everything was so cutesy and pink. Zakuro's eyes went as wide as soup bowls when she heard from behind, "Omg, it's Zakuro! Eeeek!" She turned her head and dread of what she might see. Her mouth dropped to the ground. There were at least 10 thousands Zakuro fans and the worst part was that they all had ropes.

"Get her! Tie her up and bring her back to our fan girl headquarters! Mwhahahahahaha!" cried an insane fan girl. Soon an entire army of deranged fan girls ran towards, Zakuro. Zakuro did what any sensible human being would do. She ran for her life.

After at least 20 minutes of Zakuro running from the army of fans. She ran into a high school and quickly closed the glass door. She then locked the door and watched as all the fans hit the door like flies on a car window. It was amazing that the glass door didn't even have a single crack in it, even after all those people whammed into it at full speed.

Zakuro walked down the school hallway. She was too exhausted to run. Those psychotic fans chased her for miles. Her nightgown was covered in sweat but the chair wasn't glued to her anymore. It fell off sometime during the chase and it took a big chunk of her nightgown with it. Now her black thong was exposed to the world. "Could anything get any worse?" she asked herself.

Could things possibly get any worse for the young model, my revivers? Yes or no? I'll give you moment to think about it………If you chose yes. Then you were right! Here is you prize an invisible, flying, laser shooting car! Congratulations! Now back to the real story.

While we were playing the yes or no game, the purple haired model continued to walk down the hallway of death. She was unaware that she was being stalked by an evil being. The evil being spoke, thus alerting the mew to its presence. "Hello," the voice was cheerful and sounded like the voice of a small, female child. Not at all blood thirsty and demonic, that one would might think an evil being from the depths of hell would have.

Zakuro quickly tuned to face the foe. When she did, she was struck with fear and her skin turned pale white. What or who was this evil being? No it's not the freaky clown thing from the movie, IT, it's not one of the children from the movie, Children of The Corn, and it's not Barney with a stake knife and glowing red eyes. It was a Barbie Doll!

A regular size Barbie doll and no the doll did not have any weapons. It stood there and stared at Zakuro. "Hi ya! I'll need you to come with me," said the doll as she winked at her doll friends that were behind Zakuro. They held tranquilizer gun, incase the mew tried to make run for it. Zakuro didn't scream, she didn't run, she just fainted. You all know that bad things happen to you when you're out cold. You learned that from Deep Blue's nightmare.

The mew blinked a couple of times and said, "W-what happened?" Her vision was blurry so she couldn't make out anything.

"Of goody you're awake! Now we can start the transformation!" exclaimed a cheerful voice that belongs to a woman that Zakuro could not see.

"Where are you and who are you? What do you mean by transformation?" Zakuro asked. In few short moments later, her vision wasn't so blurry anymore. Her eyes widen as she saw two women, who stood in front of her and looked exactly like Barbie. She also discovered that she was tied to a chair. She struggled and squirmed but no avail. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"It's quite simple Zakuro; we wish to create a world where everything is perfect and everyone is the same. We want everyone to think the same and feel same. Everyone will like the same things and no one will disagree ever again. This is the only way we can obtain peace and harmony in the world. All the girls will be cute and bubbly. And all the guys will be strong and manly. Like Ken and Barbie. That is why we decided to turn everyone into life size, flawless plastic dolls. Who will obey everything that our queen Barbie, ruler of all plastic people and goddess of burning hell says. Isn't that just wonderful?!" said one of the Barbie girls.

"You're insane," said Zakuro. "What kind of drugs are you on!? That has to be the most insane, idiotic thing I have ever heard in my entire life! If you think that turning everyone into bimbos and whores is going to gain world peace, then you need to go back to the mental hospital!" she screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry you feel that way, Zakuro. But don't worry, you'll think much differently after the transformation is complete," said one of the plastic women. Zakuro screamed, cussed, and struggled as the women approached her with a white box. One woman got behind her and pulled her head back and exposed Zakuro's neck. Another woman came into the room. She had on a white dress that was covered in blood and a large, bloody axe.

"Don't worry, Zakuro. After the transformation is complete you will be much happier," said the woman who held the white box.

Zakuro screamed, "No I wont you b**ch!"

The girl who held, Zakuro's head slapped her and said, "Shut up."

"Now Lettuces, where is your good manners?" said evil woman with the box of doom.

Zakuro eyes went wide realization and said, "Lettuce? Lettuce Midorikawa, is that you?"

"Yes, isn't she just lovely now? We made such an improvement on her! She use to be so ugly and nerdy. But now after we ripped out every ounce of originality that was in her and made her one of us, now she is beautiful," said the evil blond with the box. "And you'll soon share her fate. Minto, come here," she said to the bloody girl with the axe.

**(A/N: I don't think Lettuce is ugly. Just incase anyone comments on that.) **

Zakuro was in even more shock, if that's even possible. "M-Mint?"

"Oh yes, she use to be your old team mate wasn't she? You two use to be so friendly with each other. That is until we turned her into one of us and now she is going be the one to chop off your head," said the wench with the box. "Allow me to explain what we are going to do to you. Mint here is going to chop off your head and we going to replace your old head with this one!" she then took out a life-size Barbie head from the box. "Then your entire flawed being will morph into a perfect being like us. Mint get ready to cut off her head!"

"Yes, Sweetness2468, my onee-chan," said Mint as she held the axe above her and papering to cut off Zakuro's head.

"Mint." said Zakuro in a soft whisper. She turned her gaze to the Sweetness2468 and said this. "You sick ****." She shut her eyes as the axe quickly came into contact with her flesh.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Wow she's lovely! You did a great job on her Sweetness2468!" exclaimed one of the females. Zakuro eyes slowly opened and saw 4 Barbie clones. "Welcome to the pink and sunshine world my sister," the clone greeted. Zakuro sat up and she suddenly had a strange urge to wear pink and ride a pony.

"So how do you feel, Zakuro?" Sweetness2468 asked.

Zakuro looked at her and said, "I want a pony."

"Yay!" all the clones expected Zakuro cheered.

"Lets celebrate by doing the bunny hop!" one the clones suggested. Their cloths magically changed into bunny costumes and then did the bunny hop.

**End of Nightmare**

Zakuro's eyes shot open. She heard female voices from the other side of the room. She sat up and as soon as she did her face was filled with surprise. There were three strange, teenage girls who had on Zakuro's cloths. Zakuro quickly recognized them as the three freaks that send her 200 emails asking her for her bra. How? Because the freaks also sent her at least a hundred pictures of themselves.

One of the girls started to strut across the room and pretend that she was a famous model. As she did this she sang, "I'm to sexy for Zakuro's cloths, to sexy for Zakuro's cloths. Oh so sexy."

"What the hell are you doing in my cloths!?" Zakuro yelled as a throbbing vein appeared on her forehead. The three girls immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the angry, Zakuro.

One girl with short, brown hair whispered to a girl with long, red hair, "I thought you put those sleeping pills in her drink?"

The red haired girl responded with, "Uh I forgot."

And out of insanity the blond haired girl gave out a war cry and attacked Zakuro, "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

_Don, don, DAN! Zakuro Vs. The crazy girl. Who will win? How in the world did these derange girls get Zakuro's house? Well if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me. Use your imagination. Besides I'm on page 8 and I think I've written enough to satisfy you people. _

_The part about Zakuro's stepfather buying her an adult rated horror movie was inspired by the parents that buy their children adult rated video games, then complain about the fact that they bought the game. These people are called, soccermoms. You can find rants about soccermoms on youtube_

_The fangirl bit was suggested by __**Tomoyo Kinomoto**__. _

_So with that done I'm going to watch some videos on youtube. But before I go, lets spin the wheel of victims. (Spins wheel of victims. Wheel stops) The next victim is…you'll fined out in next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Review or else Barney will come to your house and kidnap you.


End file.
